A wish from the Sea
by ninja dreamkeeper
Summary: Rose makes a wish one day, and it comes true! Now following Jack through hell and back, saving twits from drowning, and fighting all the mixed signals from a man she wants to love, only two things are running though her mind: Can she steal Jacks heart, and will she be able to stay with him once she does? Jack/oc, language and some sexual references/ situations...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back! **

**So since I have a love of PoTC, I decided to finally play out some of my fictional adventures with the crew in this wonderful itsy fic of mine. Follows the first film, but with my character added in. I know, typical, but come on, how can you NOT insert yourself into this wonderful randomness which is piracy?! **

**Jack/oc because who doesn't wish to tap that fictional ass?**

**I have no rights to the movie or its badass quotes, just lil ol' Rose. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Of movies with Drowning Twits in them.

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was out, the birds were singing, it wasn't too hot or cold. It was a pleasant day that should have been enjoyed by all. But one girl wasn't enjoying it at all. Why is that you may ask? I shall tell you why good sir/madam. This girl on this specific day was nowhere to be found. Not in the country, the town, even her apartment. That is because this girl, no, this woman of twenty, made a wish. This wish went something along the lines of this:

*Earlier that very same day*

I sat watching my favorite movie of all time. Well, the swashbuckling pirates had not really started gallivanting off into the sunset yet, but the previews were close to finishing. I remembered I needed to close the window next to me, and went to do so. Glancing back to the screen, I finally saw the menu had popped up. _Pirates of the Carribean: Curse of the Black Pearl._ Forgetting the open window, I clicked play on the remote and watched the opening scene. I quietly wished to myself that I could be a part of all the adventures that the handsome Captain Sparrow and crew embarked. This wish must have been heard, because the next thing I knew, I lost my balance, and fell out the open window behind me. But not onto the hard cement as I thought I would. Instead I fell through stars, clouds, open sky, and suddenly, water. Accidentally sucking in a mouthful of the brine, I swam to the surface gasping and coughing in a confused and spluttering mess. Treading water, I frantically turned to and fro looking for some spot of land to reach. That is how I came to find myself in the shipyards of Port Royal, and subsequently in the middle of my favorite movie.

*Back to the current predicament*

Finally reaching the shore, I tiredly pushed my long wet hair out of my face. Taking in the state of my clothes, I found them to be completely drenched in salt water, along with the rest of my person. Annoyed at this turn of events, I huffed and stumbled my way up the beach towards the docks and town. _I couldn't have landed somewhere DRY at least?! _I thought to myself, as I once again looked at myself. My once dry jeans and white mid-sleeve shirt now were uncomfortable and see through. Having no shoes on since I hadn't intended to be outside for some time, meant that my toes were now caked in wet sand from the beach. Running my fingers through my now tangled strawberry blond locks which reached midway down my back, I tried deciding the best course of action. _I suppose the only option really open to me is to find Sparrow._ Nodding my head, I swiftly turned towards the docks and strode up to the ship I had seen with the inscription _The Interceptor_ written on her side. Slowing my steps as I came closer, I noticed two guards talking to a man with his back to me. His long dark dreads, piratey garb, and signature brown leather tricornered hat gave him away as only one man. Captain Jack Sparrow. Begging my poor heart to calm down, I silently snuck up next to them and listened in on the conversation. I just barely caught "-pilfer my weasley black guts out." One guard exclaimed "I said no lies!" The other looked to him and replied "If it were the truth he wouldn't have told us." Then Jack replied to this "Even if it were the truth, you never woulda believed me." I giggled despite myself, and suddenly found everyones surprised eyes on me. Looking between the three, I gave a small smile and waved cheerfully. "Hello!"

Jack smirked right back, probably slightly impressed with my stealthiness, as the two guards continued to switch their gazes between me and the captain, not sure who to be most wary of. Turning to Jack, I continued merrily "So, the famous Captain Jack Sparrow, eh? Why not tell us one of your many adventures?" I made sure to glance towards the ship with my blue/gray eyes as I said this, trying to hint at boarding it. After a moment, he smiled and nodded before turning to the poor chaps still standing there confused. Clapping each on the shoulder, he led them onto the ship while regaling them with one of his many tales. Not paying much mind, I sat to one side of him, closest to the edge and zoned out listening to the waves. I was distracted however by a rather loud splash, and quickly realized who it was. Being a lifeguard before this turn of events, and I immediately shouted "Move!" before diving straight into the water. It seemed much colder now that I had dried some, but I quickly swam towards the sinking figure that was Elizabeth. Picking her body up, which was about a foot taller than my 5 foot 4 stature, I pushed off the bottom of the ocean floor, kicking my way up to the surface. Once I reached the surface, I leaned onto my back and unhooked on arm so I could drag us to the docks. But the dress was too heavy with all the water weight added to it, and we began to sink. I tried to keep us afloat, and ended up going down with her. Turning towards her under the water, my eyes stung slightly from the salt water and I struggled to tear her dress of. My lungs were burning, and I was making no progress. _If I don't get this damn thing off her, we'll both die and there will be no story!_ I screamed inside of my head, struggling more and more with the wretched layers of cloth, before I felt a hand brush mine away and tear the cloth easily from her frame. Turning towards the source of these much larger hands, I found Jack making motions for me to swim up as he gripped Elizabeth around the waist. We came to the surface once more and were now able to make it to the docks.

Lifting my aching muscles onto the wooden planks of the docks, I spluttered and coughed a bit, before turning my attention back towards the three men panicking above Elizabeth. "Not breathing!" I tried to lift myself up and towards them to help, but collapsed from exhaustion. _Why was that so much harder to do?_ "Move over!" Jack then cut her corset away and she immediately coughed up water, her face looking like a fish out of water. I could feel myself relax a bit at this, happy to know everything was still going well. That's when Jack whipped around to face me. There was a slight amount of anger and what looked to be worry in his eyes as he kneeled by me. "Now why'd ye go and do that luv? You could've hurt yeself doing something like that." Taking another breathe of air before answering, I looked at him and hoarsely said "It's my job. I'm supposed to save people from the water when they need it. I was fine until her bloody dress got in the way…" I coughed a bit more, closing my eyes tightly at the pain in my chest that came with it and the soarness of my throat from all the salt water. I heard him walk back to Elizabeth and heard him mutter in amazement "How did ye get that?" Then I heard many feet and a commanding voice order "On your feet." I opened my eyes, and finally propped myself up on my elbows as I watched Commodore Norrington glare at Jack and Governer Swann fret over his daughter. Elizabeth went to have the Commodore thank Jack, which led to his revealing him to be a pirate and giving away his identity by his tattoo. Groaning , I sat up fully, and shakily got to my feet before walking up to the two men who were being accosted by Elizabeth. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life!" A little indignant, I made my presence aware once more "No actually, I did that Miss Swann. He just got you breathing and left all the heavy work for me. By the way, could you have worn a heavier dress?! Honestly…" Norrington was now directing his harsh gaze at me, which I gazed calmly into. I then felt the shackles clasp around my wrists, and I became very angry quickly. "What the hell is this all about? I've done no wrong! You should be thanking me, not chaining me up!" At this, Norrington smirked and stated "You're an accomplice of Captain Sparrow here, and are therefore just as guilty as him." Growling, I was pushed next to Sparrow, who shared a look with me. Next I knew, he had pushed me behind him and had Elizabeth captive. I felt a wave of jealousy as she placed his effects on him in such close proximity. _She has no idea what I'd have done to be in that situation…_ He then backed up, causing me to back up with him, catching him say "This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" At this, he shoved Elizabeth away, wrapped his arms around my waist, kicked the line whilst grapping hold of it and me, and we shot off into the air, and ran like madmen from the firefight behind us. Running into town, he jerked me by the arm behind a blacksmith statue, and placed a hand over my mouth while holding me close. If it weren't for the fact that I had to much adrenaline in me, I would've melted into his arms. We waited for the soldiers to pass before quickly sneaking into the blacksmith shop. Relaxing slightly, I waited for Jack to notice the drunk Mr Brown. Laughing as he poked and prodded the poor fool, and shouting in his face, I went to sit on a hay bale nearby. After a few moments of watching Jack run about the shop, using various tools to try and break his chains, he finally turned to me as if just remembering I could be of use.

"Luv..?" "Rose." "Whatever, do ye have a possible plan to get us out of these shackles?" I thought about this for a while. Finally coming up with a plan, I put on my sexiest smirk and said "Possibly. But what's in it for me? You can't get something for nothing Mr Sparrow." Smirking right back at me, he quickly replied "Captain. What do ye want lass?" He was slowly stalking his way towards me, entering my personal bubble and becoming very close to my person. Trying to not blush or break under his smolder, I said "I get us out of these shackles, I want in on this adventure of yours, whatever it may be. No leaving me behind, no going back on the deal, and no double crossing under any circumstances. Agreed?" He chuckled, and then replied "Agreed. So what's the plan luv?" Giving his shoulder a soft shove, I grimaced at what I had to do next. I grabbed the hot poker from the fire, and gently prodded the donkey on the wheel into movement. I hated abusing the poor beast, but it was for in our future interests that this happen. Wrapping my chains around the mechanism, I showed that my chains broke, and he followed my example. Just as he had broken free, the door was opening, and I pulled Jack into a corner, almost on top of me. Trying to stay quiet (and keep my thoughts out of the gutter), we listened to Will mutter to himself and waltz through the shop, until he came across Jacks hat and the misplaced hammer. Jack took this moment to detach his person from me and jump in front of Will. "I wouldn't be touching things that aren't yours mate." "You're the pirate everyone's been talking about." "That may be lad. Why do ye care so much?" "You threatened Miss Swann." At this, he smirked and replied "Only a little."

So began the clashing of the men's egos. As they ran about the shop, throwing swords into doors very forcefully I may add, I heard them conversing still. "Who makes all these?" "I do! And I practice with them every day!" "You got to get yeself a girl mate. Or maybe it's that you've already found one and are incapable of wooing said strumpet. Youre not a eunich are you?" "I practice with them so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" They continued parrying their way into the rafters, I watched from below, moving out of the way as they came down once Will had been disarmed. As they came down, I grabbed the sandbag next to the fireplace and blinded Will momentarily, giving Jack time to grab his pistol. As Will looked at us, he said disbelievingly "You cheated." He smirked, just as I piped in. "Pirates." The doors were banging behind us, and Jack made to move to the back of the shop as Will stepped in front of him.

"Move away lad." "No." "Move!" I cried, desperately feeling the need to run as I heard the door groan. We were trapped like rats. Jack cocked his pistol, and looked deadly serious as he darkly muttered "This shot was not meant for you." At this, a bottle came down on his head, smashing open, and incapacitating Jack. I squeaked and jumped at this and the door bursting open as guards flooded the shop. Forcing me to my knees, Norrington smirked triumphantly down at me as he smugly stated "This will be the day that Captain Jack Sparrow ALMOST escaped. Take them away." I hissed a bit as I was roughly man handled by the soldier escorting me to the jails. I could feel my shoulder bruising from his rough treatment and told him as much. He just continued dragging me to the cells as roughly if not more so. I winced a bit from the growing pain in my shoulder, but tried not to make my discomfort too obvious. Once in the jails, the guards were kind enough to unshackle our new irons before unceremoniously dumping Jack in the cell then dumping me on top of him in the same fashion. I heard him protest underneath me, and I quickly made to get off of him. Walking around our small new quarters, I lifted myself onto my toes to try and see out to the harbor, but my eyes barely made it over the edge of the window. Sighing dejectedly, I made myself comfortable in a corner far away from the other prisoners in the cell next to us catcalling to me and waited for Jack to wake up.

_What's going to happen now? I wasn't exactly planning on getting myself thrown in jail when I woke up this morning, or getting myself drowned by some twit in a crazy dress._ Closing my eyes for a moment, I tried to relax, but was disturbed by someone breathing right in my face. Opening my eyes to gaze into Jacks, I noticed why I was so aware of his breathe and his smell of rum, salt water, and manly musk. He was barely inches from my face, and didn't seem to be moving anytime soon. Blushing a bit, I cleared my throat I weakly asked "Ummm, what are you doing?" Smirking, Jack didn't back up from me or explain himself. He simply kissed me on the lips, catching me off guard enough to make me gasp. He took advantage of this and quickly turned the kiss more passionate, his tongue coaxing mine to join in the war. I gave in slowly, wanting to enjoy the sheer pleasure and sparks I felt, but not trusting it to be truly happening without ulterior motive. Just as quickly as it happened, it stopped, and he backed off enough to give me space to catch my breath. Panting slightly from the intensity of it, I looked up at him questioningly and whispered "What was that for?" Smirking sexily, he didn't answer, just winked in response, settled back against the wall, and tipped his hat over his face, presumably to sleep. Pressing my back into the wall once more, I sat and pondered over what any of what had just happened could possibly mean. I didn't even realize I had drifted off to sleep until the sound of cannon fire and excited whispers around me.

**Ok everyone, that's chapter 1! I know, I didn't quote everything, but that's tedious and time wasting. I know you all just want Jack to be all smexy anyhow, so don't worry doves. ;)**

**I realize that Im starting this in the middle of my Clopin fic (if any of you are reading that), and I apologize if youre hoping to read more of that. Soon my poppets, soon. **

**So Chapeter 2 will be up soon, leave comments and cronstructive criticism if any, but please, as said before, no flames. Thanks! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are, Chapter 2! Hopefully it goes over well, but you can never be too sure when it comes to Captain Jack Sparrow. ;) **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: I really hate wet jeans and Tortuga smells funny.

The cannon fire could have woken a deadman to be quite honest. My eyes flew open to find Jack gazing longingly out the window that showed the harbor. Feeling my bones groan in protest as I lifted myself up, I came up behind him and whispered "It's the Black Pearl isn't it?" Turning to me, he gave me a small smile that made me want to smile back. Attempting once more to see out the window, I lifted up on my toes and failed miserably. I felt Jacks hands on my waist, and jumped slightly at the contact, as thoughts of the kiss before popped in my brain. Blushing, I turned my head to face him and he smirked as he lifted me the few inches I needed to see out into the harbor. Giving him a smile in gratitude, I faced the dark harbor. The moon was hidden behind clouds that night, giving the dark ship in the harbor an eerie glow. I could see the orange flare of gunfire and heard a man in the cell over mutter "They say she leaves no survivors." Laughing lightly at this, I turned to face the men giggling "No survivors?" I then Turned my face to meet Jacks eyes and said teasingly "Then where do the stories come from I wonder?" I felt him gently set me down on my feet, and I turned so that my entire body faced his. He stared into my blue eyes as I stared into his dark brown ones, each asking the other a question and begging for an answer. We heard another shot, this one much louder, seemingly closer. Jack grabbed me and pushed us to the ground as the wall blew into small chunks of stone and a cloud of dust. Sitting ourselves up, I saw the group in the cell over escaping from the gaping hole in their cell. One stopped to mutter "Apologies mates, seems ye have no manner of luck at all." As he too jumped to the ground and made his escape, Jack solemnly pushed his head into the small hole between our wall and the bars of their cell. I brushed the dust off myself, and attempted to not sneeze as it made its way into my nose. With that done and over with, we sat in silence for a while. Jack attempted to tempt the dog with the keys with a bone on the floor. Just as I was about to start a conversation, there was a ruckus from above and some clanging of metal falling down the stairs. We both shot our gazes as two men came down the stairs, one shouting "This aint' the armory!" Looking around, they finally noticed us and the tall dark skinned man sneered as he approached our cell. 'Well if it isn't Jack Sparrow. Last time I saw ye, ye was all alone on a godforsaken island. I see your fortune hasn't changed much I see." He leered at me after saying this and I shivered in disgust before he was distracted by Jack. "Worry about your own fortunes gentleman. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." This seemed to anger the man, and his hand shot out to grip the front of Jacks shirt in the moonlight, showing off his skeletal hands. I gasped, surprised at the realistic-ness of it now that I was actually witnessing it. "You know nothing of hell." They turned away and made their way back up the stairs. I heard Jack muttering "Very interesting." Before his gaze fell upon me once more. Remembering our last encounter, I blushed under his dark gaze and began to play with the edge of my now fully dry white shirt.

"So luv, mind telling me how you came to be in Port Royal? Obviously you're not from here, since ye clothes are strange, and you were fairly wet when I met ye." I simply replied with the most honest answer I could, "I swam." He chuckled at this, and then asked another question. 'How do ye know about me if you don't me askin' luv?" "I've heard of some of your escapades Captain Sparrow. I believe there was a certain one involving you impersonating a man of the clergy?" At this he laughed a small bit. I took this opportunity to bring up the kiss from before. "So, not that it wasn't nice or anything, but may I ask what brought that kiss on earlier?" I blushed a bit, then felt it deepen as he smirked sexily at me once more and languidly began to walk towards me, like a predator stalking its prey. I fell right into his trap, finding myself backed up into a wall as he once again invaded my personal space, nearly pushing his body flush with mine. "Does a man need a reason to kiss a beautiful women luv?" Shivering a bit at the feel of his hot breath on my neck, I swallowed thickly and chocked out, "I suppose not… But-"I was cut off as I raised my eyes to meet his and was once more assaulted with his lips on mine. A little more prepared for this one, I kissed back passionately, feeling the passion send waves of firey pleasure through my veins. One of his hands gripped my now wavy red locks while the other wrapped itself around my waist, pulling me flush with his body. My hands laced themselves through his long dark dreads, pulling his head down closer to mine since he was a foot or taller than me. I moaned slightly as he nipped my lip, trying to engage me in another battle for control. I opened my mouth and allowed him access, but fought him all the same. I could feel the heat radiating of his body now, hotter than the sun. He pushed me into the wall as we continued to kiss fiercely. I finally turned my face away, needing to breathe. I could feel both his and my breath coming out in harsh pants, my body still pressed close to his. Once I had calmed myself down enough, I found myself even more confused. _Why is he doing this? What can he possibly gain from this?_ Pushing on his shoulders to put some space between us, I whispered "Jack, why are you doing this? You don't even know me, and I am not the kind of girl you can just bed and leave. Besides, I thought we were supposed to be partners." Jacks hands cupped my face, giving a wolfish grin as he huskily whispered "None of that means we can't have a little fun…"

At this I turned my head away, feeling unwanted tears prick my eyes. _Of course that's what he wants silly girl. He can't possibly love you. He's a pirate._ Seeming confused at my actions, he tried to see my face, but I turned further away and muttered "I'm not like that. I told you. If you want me, you have to want to be with me as well. You don't know me and I don't know you well enough for that to happen. I'm going to ask you to refrain from kissing me anymore until you either decide you want me or you don't." Walking to one corner of the cell, I curled myself up and tried to ignore Jack. He stood there, contemplating my form for a moment or two before walking to the other corner, laying back with his hat over his face once more and got some rest. All I could do was try not to break my heart over this small hiccup before I fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning I woke up to find Jack by the cell door, using a sharpened bone to try and pick the lock. Shaking my head at his antics, I got up and stretched my arms over my head, feeling my shirt lift just slightly above my lower belly. I heard Jack pause, and peeked my eye open to find Jack admiring the sight before quickly returning to his bone. Sighing, I cracked my neck, which was a really bad habit, but it felt so good. Sighing contentedly, I leaned up against the wall and examined my fingernails, biding my time until Will came down. Speak of the devil, he came down the stairs in that moment and I saw Jack flop onto his back trying to act innocent. I smirked at this, then lifted my gaze to meet Wills. "Oy, Jack Sparrow?" Jack acknowledged Will, who continued on. "The Black Pearl, you know of it?" "Know of it?" "Yes. Where does it make berth?" "Make berth? Hector Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail for an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." Tuning out a bit, since I didn't want to hear about Elizabeth or have to listen to Will explain physics I would never understand. You know that girl never thanked me? Or anyone for that matter? _Bitches…_ I thought in my mind, just as Will popped the door off its hinges and lifted it out of the way. Jack quickly began grabbing his effects and putting them on. I stayed in my spot on the wall, unsure of the plan now since the confrontation last night. Was I still allowed to come with?

Jack started to go up the steps, but paused and turned to face me. He walked to the entrance of our cell and extended a hand out to me. I took this as him letting me know I was still coming along. Happy that he was holding true to our agreement, I took his hand and we three ran through town as quietly and inconspicuously as we could. Once we made it to the beach, Will asked if there was a plan. I snorted at this, and then heard Jack reply "Were going to commandeer a ship. Not just any ship. That ship." He pointed at _The Interceptor_ with one ringed finger. We then took a dinghy, hid ourselves beneath it, then began walking through the ocean, holding it down as we went. After a while I felt somewhat useless since I couldn't exactly walk anymore. Will got his foot caught in a lobster trap and I just started laughing so hard I cried. We soon made it to the ship without anymore mishaps. At having to climb the rope up the side of the ship, Jack simply had me grab hold of his back and carried me up. Once again my jeans and a good part of my shirt was wet once more. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate having wet jeans? It's bloody uncomfortable!

Once on deck, I hopped off Jacks back, then we snuck our way to where the crew was going about their nautical duties. "We're taking over the ship!" "Aye, avast!" The crew laughed at us, pointing out that we couldn't sail the ship on our own. Jack just simply pulled his sword out and stated "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" We forced them into dinghies and sent them on their way. As the boys went about mucking up the ship, I watched _The Interceptor_ gain on us. We hid behind a few barrels as they came alongside and boarded us. Once they had started searching, Will swung over. Once more, Jack had me hold onto him and swing over. Once over I righted myself, feeling like I was being babied. Will cut the lines, and suddenly we were off. I could hear Jack thanking the Commodore as we sailed off. Once the ship was in order, Jack took his post at the helm, Will began sharpening his sword, and I decided to go on a walk about the deck. As I came back around to the men, I heard Will say indignantly "My father was not a pirate!" At this I figured it'd be safer a few feet back from this point on. Jack threw the wheel round and caught Will in the stomach, hanging him over the water to scrabble on the sails. As Jack gave him 'the talk', I eyed Will closely, feeling my muscles tense as he began slipping even more. Jack threw the wheel around once more; letting Will drop onto the deck before asking him the classic question. "Can ye sail under a pirate, or can ye not?" He nodded, then took the sword, stood, and went back to sharpening it. I approached Jack as he sat at the helm, staring off into the horizon. "Beautiful, isn't it Sparrow?" "Jack." I gave him a questioningly look. "Just call me Jack luv. No need for this Sparrow business. A captain thrown in every once in a while would be nice though, savvy?" He gave me a wolfish grin, then turned his attention back out to the horizon. We stared at it for hours, just enjoying the sound of the waves on the hull. Night fell, and we arrived in Tortuga. I was surprised that we made it here so quickly.

What didn't surprise me was how smelly it was. It made me want to gag, but I repressed the urge to. Coming off the ship, I stumbled a bit and of course, Jack was there to grab me by the hand and right me once more. A little tired of being pampered; I tugged my hand from his and asked "Do I look like a damsel in distress to you?" His smirk fell from his face and he turned and began walking off into the town. I followed quickly, dodging people every few feet so as to not be trampled on. "If every city were like this, no man would ever fell unwanted…" As I heard this, he paused and addressed a red headed whore. Who promptly smacked him across the face. Laughing a bit at the spectacle, He mumbled "Didn't deserve that." Another one appeared, this one blonde. "Who was she?" Acting dumb, he replied "Who?" She smacked him on the other cheek then stormed off. "May have deserved that." I laughed harder at this, not being able to control it. He gave me a withering glare which sent me into a fit of giggles. Continuing on our way, I stuck close to Will and Jack, noticing a few men leering at me none too kindly as we passed. Once we entered The Faithful Bride, the boys went out back to fetch Gibbs. I walked to the bar through the sweaty masses of drunkards and whores, and ordered a glass of rum. Hey, why not live a little? I leaned back against the bar and held my drink, observing the people around me. _This place sure is popular. No wonder almost every movie comes back to this spot._ I thought to myself as I took a swig. I spluttered and coughed at the vile taste, and scrunched my face up. _That's disgusting!_ I looked around once more, spotting Will on the beam and Jack sitting with Gibbs at a table. I stood and came next to Will, who smiled kindly at me. I took another sip, this time being able to swallow the drink. Soon my tankard was empty, and I was feeling a tad bit warm and fuzzy. A man came up and tried to pry me away from my spot. I struggled against him, seeing as how this slobbering idiot thought I was some cheap whore. When he wouldn't let go I yelled many slurred profanities at him. _Wow I'm drunk._ I thought as I saw the man's face go red with rage at my words. He pulled sharply at my arm this time, tugging me closer and making me cry out a bit. I punched him in the face hard, which enraged him more. Just as I was sure I was going to have to fight for my life, Jack hit the man square in the nose, and he crumpled to the floor. Turning towards me, he gave me a disapproving look. I giggled due to me being inebriated, then promptly fell on my ass just as a fight began to break out in The Faithful Bride. Jack scooped me up bridal style and carried me out, followed by Gibbs and Will. Laughing at nothing, a wiggled around in his arms, trying to have him let me walk. "Rose, what am I going to do with ye luv?" At this I laughed and cried out "Nothing! I won't let you have your naughty way with me sailor boy!" I began giggling madly once more, and noticed we were walking up the gangplank to the ship. Feeling my eyes grow heavy, I swung my head around to Will pointing my finger at him and slurred "Don't let 'im try no funny business mister! I mean it!" I yawned then snuggled into Jacks strong chest, letting the alcohol do its job and send me into the dark oblivion of sleep.

**Woo hoo, Tortuga! Man, that was a pain to write! But I hoped you enjoyed it. Again, I didn't feel like quoting everything they say since it gets rather annoying typing all that, and also you probably wouldn't hear everything in real life. So, with that said, hope you enjoyed it, and next time well be sailing off to go find the birdy. :3 Toodles. 3 **


End file.
